


The Halloween Anthology

by OnceAndFloral



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Anthology, Autistic Character, a bit of fluff too, because of do you wanna hang, first chapter is christine tho, halloween party, i'll add tags as i go bc i suck at doing them all at once, it's christine, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: Halloween was a messy night for everyone.--------------A little anthology about the Halloween party from everyone's perspective.





	The Halloween Anthology

**Author's Note:**

> I basically follow the script exactly with a few changes and fill in's where certain events weren't listed. This series is definitely going to have to have some of my personal theories and headcanons to make it work
> 
> tw for chapter one: none

Christine looked down at her costume, smoothing out the ripples in the fabric. She was at a party. Her very first “cool kids” party. Well, her first party in general. She fidgeted with the spinner ring around her finger. Parties meant loud noises. Loud noises meant sensory overload. Christine didn’t like sensory overload but… She did like Jake. She’d risk the possibility of that to spend some time with him.

The party would probably be fun anyways.

The Dillinger household’s front yard was freshly mowed and there were brightly colored flowers lining the beds. Christine hoped they would still be alive by the end of tonight’s party. Judging by the lights flashing in the windows and the loud music audible even from outside, it was a bit questionable.

She jogged up to the front door, hiking up her dress so she didn’t trip on it. Maybe walking here wasn’t the best idea, but here she was. Christine had felt awkward when she thought about asking her parents for a ride. Especially if it was for a Halloween party where everyone would be drinking. Christine knocked at the door and smoothed her thumb over her ring to soothe her anxiety. The deadbolt clicked and it swung open, revealing a familiar face.

“Jenna!” Christine grinned. “Nice to see you here!” She glanced at Jenna’s costume. “You’re a, uh…”

“Creepy clown.” Jenna held up a mask with a rather terrifying design on it. “You’re here a little late.”

“Yea, I had to get my costume together,” Christine laughed nervously. Jenna stepped to the side to let her in.

“Jake’s in the living room if you want to see him.”

“That would be nice. Thanks, Jen!” Christine gently pushed past her and into the noise of the party. She spotted Jake and grinned, quickly moving to greet him.

“Hey! Sorry I’m late.”

“Oh, I didn’t even realize,” Jake said brightly. The grin slipped off Christine’s face. She pushed down the gross feeling in her chest.

“Oh. Okay.” She looked at his bright purple costume. “I thought we were going as prince and princess?”

Jake snapped his fingers. “Right! I’m Prince! What’re you supposed to be?”

“It’s an authentic Renaissance... “ She sighed. “Nevermind.”

Realization flitted over Jake’s face. “Ohhhhh.” There was a long awkward pause before Jake decided to break it. “Do you want a drink?”

“Sure-”

“Cool, they’re over there!” He rushed away from her, leaving Christine standing by herself in the middle of the party. The noise swelled up and forced her the plug her ears.

Christine quickly walked to the drink table and looked it over. Nothing looked all that interesting. She started fidgeting with her ring again pressed herself against the wall. This was going to be a long night

She waited to try and catch sight of Jake once again. She didn’t see him. Just unfamiliar faces milling about, drunkenly singing and dancing. At least forty minutes later and she still didn’t see him.This wasn’t a great idea. Christine pushed away from the wall to go find the bathroom. She needed to splash some water on her face.

It took a while to shove her way through the crowds of shuffling teenagers to get to the bathroom. Jenna was waiting at the door, tapping away on her phone. She glanced up at Christine and grinned.

“What can I do for you?”

“I need to get into the bathroom,” Christine huffed. “Is it taken?”

“Yea,” Jenna hummed. “Someone’s having that time of the month, if you catch my drift.”

“That time of the- ohhhhhhh.” Christine nodded. She shifted on her feet. “Hey, um, Jenna, have you seen Jake?He kinda left after a few drinks and I haven’t seen him since.”

Jenna deflated slightly, thinly veiled pity written across her features. “Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry.”

Something that felt like ice flooded Christine’s veins. “What?”

“Jeremy ran out of Jake’s parents room a little while back and…” Jenna hesitated. “They’ve been having make-up sex.”

“Oh.” Christine blinked. “Oh.”

Jenna started to reach towards Christine’s shoulder, then seemed to think twice about this action. “Are you okay?”

“Yea. I guess so.” She frowned. “I think I’m gonna go sit down for a little while.”

Christine started to turn around, digging her fingernails into her palm one by one. “Hey, wait,” Jenna called. “If you… If you need anything, just come get me. I’m not doing all that much.”

“Thanks.” Christine drifted away slowly, sluggishly twisting her spinner ring. The trip to the couch felt like some strange dream, the sounds of the party around her dulled. She dropped into her seat and ran her hands over the soft fabric of her costume over and over again. It took her a while to realize she had begun to rock back and forth gently.

The numb feeling eventually faded. Things were going to be okay. She wasn’t going to be some… Juliet throwing her life away because Romeo left her behind. Christine nodded. Yea. She was going to move past this. Just because she liked Jake didn’t mean she couldn’t find other guys.

Christine glanced at the weird monster costume that had collapsed beside her when she was in her odd trance. She pulled her phone out of the convenient pocket in her dress and sent Jake a text. He’d get it when he was done with Chloe.

_I think we should break up. I’d say sorry but… Yea. Bye Jake._

Curse her need for being polite and proper punctuation. It made this much less dramatic.

She slipped her phone back into her pocket as Jeremy Heere walked into the room, looking ashen and rather… upset. He collapsed down on the other side of the monster guy and rung his hands, rocking back and forth like Christine had earlier. Looked like he wasn’t having the best night either.

“Hey,” Christine said. Jeremy nearly threw himself off the couch. He stared at Christine with wide eyes, holding a hand to his chest as if to stop his heart from leaping out. He quickly regained his composure.

“Yo,” Jeremy cleared his throat. “Where’s your date?”

“Having make-up sex with Chloe. So my night is pretty awesome.” 

Jeremy blinked. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I dumped him.”

Rich yelled something on the other side of the room. Jeremy frowned. “You dumped Jake? Why?” He paused and then shook his head. “Sorry, you don’t have to-”

“I’m not Juliet,” Christine said firmly. “And he’s kind of a jerk, so…”

“ _Seriously?! Where the FUCK can I get some Mountain Dew Red?_ ” Rich screamed. Christine and Jeremy paused for a moment before laughing together.

“Popular people are meeeeeeeessed uuuup,” Christine giggled. 

“Word.”

“I mean… you’re one of them.”

Jeremy looked genuinely surprised. “What? No I’m not.”

Christine let out a short laugh. “Hello, guy who’s been pucking his way through the cast of Midsummer.”

His surprise shifted to guilt and some strange mix of sadness and fear. “I’m not-! Wait, pucking?”

“You like that? I just made it up. Boo-yeah.” Jeremy didn’t respond. He stared at his feat, that same pained look on his face. “What?” 

“It’s just... I don’t know what I’m supposed to say right now.”

Christine blinked and tilted her head. “Just say what’s on your mind.”

Jeremy frowned, obviously thinking hard. He opened his mouth and a strange noise tumbled out. He slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Christine nudged his foot with hers and made a weird noise of her own. They laughed, relaxing from the tense state before.

“It’s pretty killer to sit and chat with you.” Christine smiled. 

“Really?”

“Yea.”

“Well…” Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s pretty killer to talk to you too.”

Christine poked his leg. “Well, I’m glad we agree.”

Jeremy’s eyes darted around the room, as if looking for something only he could see. “Hey, um, Christine…” He briefly scowled at the pause in his sentence. “Christine. Will you go out with me.”

She stared at him. Coherent thought rushed out of her brain. “I… I can’t…”

“I thought we were friends-”

“We _are_. But…” Christine sighed. “I don’t think I should go out with anyone until I know who I am. I know that’s not what you wanted to... I’m sorry.”

She got up and left the room before Jeremy could say anything, leaving Rich still screaming in the background. She needed to go home, get changed into something loose and fluffy and sleep for the next fifteen years. Tonight was just… too much.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the first chapter! Hope you guys will stick around for the others!


End file.
